We are taking advantage of an already centralized blood transfusion service to create a national resource for the demonstration of existing and development systems designed to provide blood services. These services include systems management, donor, laboratory and medical services, lay and professional education and integrated research. Research designed to answer basic biological problems and to develop methods applicable to the blood center and other facilities are continuing; also, we are providing a highly suitable environment for training purposes and integration of the community agency with the research, education and patient needs of a major medical school and other medical centers.